


We Have A Deal

by Not_You



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Fisting, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hollis whimpers, stretched over Sally's knee. They have a deal. Because he almost got himself killed by Moloch, she gets to do whatever she wants to him unless it hurts too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have A Deal

Hollis whimpers, stretched over Sally's knee. They have a deal. Because he almost got himself killed by Moloch, she gets to do whatever she wants to him unless it hurts too much. That goes for his body or his feelings, but he's not too afraid for either one. The first slap is hardly a surprise, but it makes him jump anyway. He can't help but remember childhood spankings, but they stopped long before he could feel anything like this. Sally's stronger than she looks, and she's hitting _hard_. The smack of skin on skin is loud, and Hollis finds himself panting in time with it. It's not as if it doesn't hurt, but the sharp, steady sting of it does something to him, and pretty soon he's squirming all over Sally's lap, whining as each impact presses him against her thigh.

He moans when she stops, and Sally laughs. "We ain't done yet, sugar." Hollis quivers, and she smacks him again just to see him wriggle. "God, you have no idea how nice your ass is." She rubs her hand over bright red skin, feeling the heat from it and the way Hollis shivers. He's so hard he's leaving a wet spot on her leg, and she chuckles. "Who'd have thought you'd like this so much?"

"Sally..." He pleads, raising his hips a little, the gesture slutty and needy in a way she wouldn't have thought he was capable of. She grabs her lube from the bedside drawer, and cautiously presses one slick finger into Hollis. He tenses, gasps, and then relaxes, whimpering softly as she works deeper into him. "Oh god..." He cries out when she adds a second finger, fascinated.

"You know, I've never wanted to do this to a guy before, but there's just something about you." He moans, and squeaks when she twists her fingers. "This doesn't hurt, does it?" She asks, sliding a third into Hollis.

"N-no." He breathes, soft and shocked. "It feels good."

"Hm." She pulls out, and he makes a little noise of protest. "Why don't you get on the bed? My legs are falling asleep, and I'm not done with you yet." Hollis obeys, and she helps him make his shaky way onto all fours. His face is as red as his ass as he looks over his shoulder at her, thighs trembling, and he's still rock hard as she pushes into him again. Hollis squirms, grinding back on her hand and moaning happily as she stretches him wider. "Jesus, Hollis." She experimentally presses all four fingers in to the knuckle. "I can't believe how much give you've got."

"Oh?" He sounds strained and blissfully confused. "More, Sal. Please..." He rocks slowly and steadily, struggling to take more.

"Holy shit, Hollis." He barely hears her over the groan he lets out as her thumb sinks in. "You're taking it all, baby." She balls her hand into a fist, and Hollis wails. She fucks him with her hand for a long time, cataloging every little noise he makes.

Afterward he just lies there, gasping. She's dripping wet and aching, and after giving him a minute to catch his breath, she crawls up to straddle his face. He shudders, and wraps his arms around her waist, drowning in her.


End file.
